Sihir?
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Summary : Wendy yang terlanjur kalah bertarung dengan Beta akhirnya terlempar ke dunia manusia. Untuk bisa kembali ke Fairy Tail, dia harus bisa mewarisi kekuatan anginnya pada seorang anak. Suatu ketika dia bertemu dengan anak itu. Maaf kalau gaje. Ini baru chapter 1. RnR please.. HIATUS.


"Hei Wendy, hari ini 'kan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan dulu saja untuk refreshing" ucap Charle pada si Dragon Slayer cantik berambut biru tua itu.

"Baiklah Charle, aku juga ingin bersenang senang hari ini.." tanpa pikir panjang, Wendy langsung menyetujui perkataan Exceed nya itu. Dia pun sedikit berlari kecil. Charle kemudian ikut terbang menyusul Wendy.

**DANAU**

"Ba-bagaimana ini, aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi" gadis berambut biru cerah itu masih berada di dalam Danau, dia adalah seorang penyihir air di 'Fairy Tail'. Sekarang ini, dia sedang mengubah tubuhnya menjadi air, karena sedang mencari 'sesuatu' yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Hei, Juvia-san! Sedang apa kau disana" Wendy yang baru saja datang ke tempat itu segera menyapa Juvia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"We-Wendy-chan, bisakah kau membantu Juvia" tanya Juvia dengan nada bicara sangat gelisah.

"Membantu? Ada masalah apa Juvia-san?" tanya Wendy kemudian mendekati Juvia yang masih berada di dalam Danau itu.

"Ka-kalung yang sudah diberikan oleh Gray-sama hilang, tadi sepertinya terlempar ke Danau ini, tapi sudah Juvia cari cari sampai sekarang masih belum ketemu.." ujar Juvia, dia kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih.

"Ju-Juvia-san, jangan sedih kami akan membantumu kok!" ucap Wendy bersemangat, Juvia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih ya Wendy-chan, Juvia harap kau bisa menemukan kalung itu. Karena kalau tidak, Gray-sama akan sangat marah dan kecewa sekali kepada Juvia" kata Juvia masih bicara dengan nada gelisah.

"Tenanglah Juvia-san, aku dan Charle akan membantumu!" Wendy masih bersemangat kemudian sedikit menatap Charle.

"Tentu saja.." ucap Charle kemudian sedikit tersenyum.

"Sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Dragon Slayer Langit!" suara seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat dingin, memecahkan suasana ceria dan kegelisahan di sekitar Danau itu.

"Si-siapa kau!" seru Wendy yang merasa kalau orang itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Ju-Juvia belum pernah melihatmu di Fairy Tail" kata Juvia ikut berbicara pada orang yang tadi sengaja memotong pembicaraan nya dengan Wendy.

"Namaku adalah Beta, kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku berasal, dan siapa aku sebenarnya! Yang jelas sekarang ini aku akan segera memusnahkan mu Dragon Slayer!" teriak orang yang mengaku bernama Beta tadi. Kemudian dia segera mengarahkan revolver nya ke-arah Wendy.

DUARR!

"Wendy-chan!"

Dengan cepat Wendy berhasil menghindari serangan dari Beta.

"Wah wah wah! Kau hebat juga rupanya Dragon Slayer Langit! Kalau begitu, RASAKAN INI!" tanpa pikir panjang, Beta langsung melemparkan bom asap ke-arah Wendy. Wendy berusaha menghindar, tapi dia terpeleset ke Danau itu. Ia berusaha berdiri namun…

"Si-sinar apa itu, kenapa gelap sekali! Juvia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas" ucap Juvia ketika melihat sinar hitam di sekeliling danau itu.

BYUUURRR!

Wendy seperti terdorong masuk ke sinar gelap itu, Charle berusaha menolong nya.

"Wendy! Pegang tanganku, cepat!" pinta Charle sembari mengulurkan tangan nya. Wendy berusaha meraih tangan kecil Charle, ia berharap bisa meraihnya. Dan Charle segera membawanya terbang menjauh dari sinar gelap itu.

HUG!

"Dapat! Charle cepat tarik aku!" kali ini Wendy yang meminta pada Exceed cantik itu.

Charle berusaha menarik tangan Wendy agar menjauh dari sinar gelap itu. Dia sudah bersusah payah, sampai sampai menggerakkan sayapnya dengan cepat. Namun hasilnya nihil, Charle malah terbawa masuk ke dalam sinar gelap hitam itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! We-Wendy, aku tidak bisa, Ju-Juvia-san!" hanya itu kata kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Charle, ia berharap Juvia bisa menolong mereka saat ini.

"Juvia-san, cepat tolong kami. Aku berjanji akan menemukan kalung mu itu, sekarang cepat kau kembali ke Guild dan beritahu Natsu-san dan yang lainnya! Aku mohon.." dan itulah kata kata terakhir dari Wendy. Juvia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah cemas.

"Hei Dragon Slayer! Jika kau mau kembali ke Fairy Tail, kau harus menurunkan dan mewariskan sihir angin mu itu pada seseorang dimana tempat kau jatuh! Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan nya dalam waktu 3 bulan, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dunia sihir!" teriak Beta, yang tentu saja ditujukan oleh Wendy

"_Mewariskan Sihir.."_

"WENDY—CHAN! CHARLE!..."

* * *

**= Sihir? =**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**InaIre GO! © Level-5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Fantasy (?)**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Egaou No Mahou, dan Sense Of Wonder.**

**Chapter 1 : Watashi no Mahou?**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

"_Kalau Juvia mau kembali ke Guild, berarti Juvia harus mengalahkan nya dulu.."_ Juvia kembali berpikir, lalu sesaat setelah itu dia mengangguk mantap dan bersiap menyerang.

Tiba tiba..

DUUUAAARRR!

Sekali lagi, Beta menembakkan revolver nya ke-arah Juvia. Namun kali ini bukanlah senyum kemenangan yang terpampang di wajah Beta. Melainkan sebuah keheranan besar. Beta sedikit menyerngitkan alis nya heran.

"Ke-kenapa tidak bisa kena!" teriak Beta sambil menunjuk nunjuk Juvia.

"Dengar ya, Juvia adalah seorang penyihir air, tidak ada yang bisa menembus tubuh Juvia. Dan Juvia bisa mengubah tubuh Juvia menjadi air kapan saja Juvia mau.." dengan begitu tenang, Juvia menjelaskan pada Beta.

Beta yang sedikit kesal dan tidak mau tahu lebih banyak akhirnya terus menembakkan revolver-nya ke-arah Juvia.

DOOOR! DOOR! DOOR!

"Percuma saja yang kau lakukan itu, semua nya tidak akan bisa berpengaruh pada Juvia.." masih berkata dengan sangat tenang, Juvia mulai mengarahkan tangan nya ke-arah Beta.

"_Water Lock!_ Aktifkan!" teriak Juvia yang langsung mengaktifkan _'Water Lock'_ miliknya.

Beta yang berusaha menghindar, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ketika Juvia sudah mengaktifkan _'Water Lock'_ nya. Beta terperangkap di dalam _'Water Lock'_ milik Juvia.

"Ini saatnya Juvia untuk kembali ke Guild dan memberitahukan Gray-sama dan yang lainnya.." gumam Juvia lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa melepaskan _'Water Lock' _nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Anak lelaki berambut cokelat gelap yang memiliki bola mata _Sapphire Blue_ itu berjalan menelusuri jalanan di kota Inazuma dengan sangat terburu buru. Daritadi ia terus memperhatikan telapak tangannya dan terus memikirkan sesuatu.

"Masa sih, mimpi semalam itu benar.." gumamnya masih tak percaya. Dia masih memperhatikan telapak tangan nya dengan sangat serius.

"Hai! Tenma! Sedang apa kau disana?" teriak seseorang berambut biru kehijauan, sambil melambai lambaikan tangan pada anak yang dipanggil Tenma tadi.

"Kariya, ti-tidak apa apa kok.." jawab Tenma sambil sedikit menunduk lemas.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit ya, ini 'kan sudah di pekarangan Sekolah kita, kau masih mau berjalan saja.." ucap Kariya sambil mengingatkan teman nya itu.

"L-Lho, sudah di pekarangan Sekolah ya, aku baru sadar lho.." kata Tenma yang masih celingak-celinguk.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa? Dari kemarin muka mu pucat sekali?" tanya Kariya lalu sedikit menepuk pundak Tenma.

"Se-sebenarnya, setelah liburan musim semi berakhir, a-aku selalu bermimpi aneh setiap malam.." jelas Tenma perlahan lahan.

"M-mimpi? Mimpi apa itu?" tanya Kariya yang sudah mulai penasaran.

"Entahlah, setiap malam mimpi yang kualami selalu sama, tapi setelah aku bangun, pasti aku selalu lupa apa yang kuimpikan.." Tenma meneruskan ceritanya.

"La-lalu? Apakah ada satu atau dua hal yang kau ingat?" Kariya kembali bertanya.

"Yang aku ingat, hanya bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang, yang sedang tersenyum dan menunjukkan sebuah cahaya putih kepadaku, setelah itu aku pasti langsung terbangun.." lanjut Tenma.

"Wah kalau begitu, teka teki yang sulit ya, tapi mimpi itu 'kan hanya bunga tidur jadi, belum tentu itu semua benar 'kan.." jelas Kariya lalu menatap Tenma.

"Iya juga sih, tapi setelah aku bermimpi seperti itu pasti aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang selalu meneriaki ku" Tenma kembali berkata, kali ini ia mulai terduduk di pekarangan Sekolah nya itu.

"Suara seorang gadis? Ah sudahlah Tenma, kamu sih kebanyakan nonton Film _Fantasy_ jadinya gitu deh.." ucap Kariya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei hei! Aku ini serius tahu!" ujar Tenma lalu sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau bantu aku ya.." pinta Kariya, kemudian dia melemparkan sapu lidi ke-arah Tenma.

"_Nee_, untuk apa ini?" tanya Tenma tak mengerti. Dia memiringkan kepalanya lalu bergntian memandang sapu lidi itu.

"Inikan awal musim gugur, jadi tadi aku diminta oleh wali kelas untuk membersihkan pekarangan disini, tolong bantu aku ya, Tenma.." kata Kariya lagi, tapi kali ini dia berbicara tanpa menoleh ke-arah teman nya itu.

"I-iya iya aku mengerti.." ujar Tenma, lalu kemudian dia ikut menyapu bersama Kariya.

"Kumpulkan daun daun yang berguguran itu, lalu setelah terkumpul kita bakar semuanya" Kariya kembali memberikan intruksi pada Tenma. Tenma hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan pekerjaan nya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Srek srek srek!

"Hei Tenma, suara apa itu?" kaget. Akhirnya Kariya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Tenma.

Tenma tidak bergeming, dia hanya memaku dan diam di tempatnya.

"_Su-suara ini, sama seperti di mimpi yang waktu itu.."_ pikir Tenma tak percaya. Dia membelalakkan matanya, lalu kembali berkata.

"Kariya! Menyingkirlah! Akan ada benda jatuh sebentar lagi!" seru Tenma, dia berlari dan mendorong Kariya dari sana.

"Wendy, pegangan!"

"Tidak bisa Charle! Kyaaaa"

"Su-suara nya makin dekat.." Kariya yang sudah di dorong oleh Tenma, akhirnya terjatuh. Begitu juga dengan Tenma.

"SREK! SREK! SREK! DUAAAKK!

"Kyaaaa, Wendy…"

"Te-Tenma, kurasa kita harus mendekati nya.." ajak Kariya lalu mulai bangkit berdiri. Seterusnya, anak berambut Biru Kehijauan itu langsung mendekati benda yang jatuh tepat di tumpukan daun kering yang sedari tadi sedang mereka kumpulkan.

"Sa-sakit.." seru salah satu objek yang baru saja terjatuh itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Tenma yang mulai mendekati objek itu bersama Kariya.

"Kucing putih?" Kariya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, tentu saja dia sangat bingung. Karena sekarang ini yang dia lihat adalah seekor kucing bersayap dan berdiri tegak.

"Dia punya sayap!" kata Tenma tak percaya sambil menunjuk nunjuk Charle, kucing putih itu.

"Ini, tempelan ya.." gumam Kariya kemudian menyentuh sayap mirip Charle, dia kemudian menarik nya.

"Aww! Hei hati hati dengan tanganmu, kau kira tidak sakit apa!" teriak Charle yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Kyaaa! Dia bisa bicara.." panik. Kariya akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya dari Charle.

Namun berbeda dengan Kariya, Tenma malah semakin mendekati Charle, dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya..

"Kau pasti Charle, iya 'kan? Dimana gadis itu?" tanya Tenma kemudian.

"Kau tahu siapa aku," bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Tenma. Charle malah kembali bertanya kepadanya. Tentu saja dia sendiri juga kaget.

"Hm, tentu saja, setiap malam kau selalu muncul di mimpi ku, tentu saja aku sudah mengenalmu.." jelas Tenma.

Charle kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia mulai berbalik ke belakang, dan memanggil Wendy.

"Wendy, apakah anak ini yang dimaksud oleh orang bernama Beta itu?" tanya Charle, Wendy masih tak bergeming.

"Se-sepertinya begitu.." ucap Wendy, lalu dia bangkit berdiri.

"Dimana ini?" Wendy kembali bertanya.

"Ini kota Inazuma.." Kariya, yang sudah lebih tenang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wedy duluan.

"Kota Inazuma? Dimana Fairy Tail.." gumam Wendy yang masih tak mengerti.

"Fairy Tail? Itukan hanya dongeng, hei! Ayolah aku tahu kedatangan mu dan kucing terbang mu itu sungguh aneh, tapi aku tahu ini semua hanya fiksi 'kan…" Kariya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kemudian dia berputar putar mengelilingi Wendy, seperti yang ingin mengintrogasi nya.

"Fiksi! Apa maksudmu! Dengar ya, aku tahu disini tidak ada yang namanya kucing terbang. Tapi ingat, aku ini nyata dan Fairy Tail itu adalah sebuah Guild penyihir! Bukan dongeng!" seru Charle lantang. Tentu saja toh dia juga tidak mau kalau dibilang seperti itu.

"Apa? Dengar ya, kucing terbang itu hanya MITOS.." muka jahil Kariya datang lagi dengan sendirinya, dia malah memanas manasi Charle tentang masalah ini.

"Terserah kau saja!" Charle memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah Kariya yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berdebat.

"Halo, namaku adalah Wendy Marvell, aku berasal dari dunia sihir langit, yaitu Fairy Tail. Ini adalah Exceed ku namanya Charle, kalian memang tak akan pernah mengerti kenapa aku bisa terjatuh dari langit dan mendarat disini. Tapi kumohon berikanlah aku waktu untuk berbicara.." jelas Wendy tiba tiba. Sontak Tenma, Kariya, dan Charle pun ikut menoleh kepada gadis manis itu.

"Halo namaku Kariya Masaki.." entah kenapa kali ini Kariya memperkenalkan dirinya, namun seolah olah bermaksud mengejek. Charle mendengus kesal.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang bicarakan Nona!" Tenma sedikit berteriak keras karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Wendy, namun sesaat kemudian Wendy mulai angkat bicara.

"Sihirmu! Ada disini…" ucap Wendy sembari perlahan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dada Tenma.

"Ha? Sihirku?" tanya Tenma makin tak mengerti.

Namun perlahan lahan, ingatan nya tentang semua mimpi mimpi yang pernah dia alami berputar kembali.

"_Matsukaze! Sihirmu!"_

"_Hanya dalam 3 bulan saja Tenma!"_

"_Kumohon bantu aku!"_

"_Aku akan mengajarimu"_

"_Halo perkenalkan namaku adalah…"_

"_Bawa aku terbang cepat! Kita harus menyelamatkan nya! Aku mohon!"_

"Ma, Tenma, Tenma!" seru Kariya yang mulai menguncang guncangkan tubuh Tenma.

"I-iya," Tenma yang sudah mulai sadar akhirnya membuka tutup matanya secara perlahan.

"S-sihir ya.." gumam Tenma sekali lagi, dia kemudian kembali memandangi serius telapak tangannya.

"Ingat ya, sihirmu…" dengan mengatakan itu, akhirnya Wendy mengajak Charle terbang.

Meninggalkan Kariya dan Tenma yang masih terpaku sendirian disana.

"Sihir ya.."

"Sudahlah Tenma tidak usah dipikirkan! Gadis tapi itu mungkin saja hanya bergurau"

"Tidak! A-aku ingat sekarang.." ucap Tenma kemudian. Kariya memandangnya bingung.

"Ingat apa?"

"Gadis yang selama ini berada dalam mimpiku itu, adalah Wendy!" jelas Tenma perlahan. Kariya terbelalak tak percaya.

"A-apa! Jadi maksudmu semua itu benar?" Kariya menanyakannya sekali lagi. Berusaha memastikan.

"Iya benar, tapi aku.. masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya itu.."

"Maksud yang mana?"

"Sihirku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Wendy, aku rasa anak berambut cokelat tadi sedikit menarik" ucap Charle di tengah tengah perjalanan terbang mereka.

"Iya, aku merasa dialah orang yang dimaksud Beta.." Wendy menanggapi perkataan Exceed nya itu dengan cukup tenang.

"Hm, walau bagaimana pun kita hanya punya waktu selama 3 bulan penuh lho.." Charle kembali mengingatkan si Dragon Slayer cantik itu.

"Iya, kalau sudah begini ya mau bagaimana lagi! Nah kalau begitu sekarang kita kumpulkan dulu saja informasi mengenai kota ini Charle! Ayo Ganbatte!" seru Wendy yang makin bersemangat.

Charle tidak menjawab, hanya menggangguk mantap dan sedikit tersenyum.

"_Nee_, kau pasti anak yang sedang aku cari!"

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima sihirmu,"

"Kuharap kau bisa senang…"

"Kaze-kun!"

**-To Be Continue-**

**Mori : Ok saia gak mau banyak bacot soal hal ini. Thanks For Read.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
